Akuma: The Chronicle
by DaddyKurosaki
Summary: Akuma is just a regular girl, trying her best.
1. 1: Meet: Akuma

**Author's note** : _ok my first fanfiction im emo so yah read and enjoy i only lyk some charters but not all ok!_

* * *

Hacking her way through thick bushes, a girl with thick black hair in a loose pony tail with a violet streak and a MCR t-shit, a black miniskirt and black fishnets with red lined knee high converse was struggling to keep on her feet.

Three days she had been on the run from the Akatsuki. No food, no water, and no rest. I could barely breathe, let alone walk. She had had enough.

Dumping her belongings on the ground she sat and waited. There was no way she could fight in her condition. She would surrender and hand back the eye she stole from Itachi. I mean, it wasn't that bad. All I did was sneak into his room, drug him and steal his eye.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice a giant blue figure silently sneaking upon her. A sword crashed down right next to her, nearly slicing her head clean off. Jumping back, she raised her head until her eyes met with small beady orbs staring at her.

"Nice reflexes kid," the giant blue man spoke, his voice scruffy. He was wearing a skin-tight Akatsuki cloak so that it showed his bulging muscles, no shirt and loose black pants. He wore white socks with blue sandels and a ninja head band around his arm. "What's your name?" He questioned.

"What's it to you, you beady eyed blue bastard?! Where's lava girl, shark boy?" She screamed.

"How old are you?" He questioned instead.

"I'm 16 years old now you pervy old dick! Go burn in a house fire douche!" I yelled angrily.

"Damn, now I have to deal with this brat. Look, kid, give me back the eye and I'll kill you quickly," the man said, as if this was the biggest waste of his time.

"Here's the eyeball.. now get out of my face, nerd!" She yelled.

"What's your name, kid?"

"My name is Akuma Shi... I was abandoned as a child when I was 4.. my parents were demons so they couldn't look after me in the not demon world. I walked around for months looking for someone to take me in when I finally found my bitch mom and abusive dad. He used to touch me so I killed them both. Now I'm just wandering around trying to survive. I learned how to use Jutsu from Kuruma, my ten tails beast. He was put inside me when I was a baby by my demon parents because they needed to contain him and now I'm the 10 tails jinchuriki. So... does that answer your question, shark bait?" Akuma spat out.


	2. 2: Akuma Revealed!

**Author's Note:** _I waz so obsessed i had 2 rite moar lol. thanx 2 Mari 4 proofread 33 luv u even tho i hate lyf_

"Jesus fucking christ, I didn't ask for your shitty life story," Kisame grunted out.

"Well I didn't ask for your stupid face to exist but it does. You're kinda hot," Akuma winked at him, then started to slowly strip her clothes off.

"What are you doing?" Kisame asked

"Fuck off fish dick I do what I want bitch just try to stop me. Fuck you," Akuma spat out as the last of her clothes fell to the ground.

"Please stop, I'll leave if you do," Kisame groaned out, looking absolutely uncomfortable.

Akuma got on her hands and knees and started crawling towards Kisame. She grabbed his sandals, pulled off his socks and attempted to suck on his feet before he kicked her in her face. "Let me get a good taste for those bad boys, I'll make it worth your while," Akuma rasped out, a small moan leaving her lips.

"No. no, no no. No," Kisame repeated as he backed out and started his tactical retreat. "I'm not dealing with this kind of crazy today. No," he finished, as he jumped up onto the trees and left with the speed of a cat on fire.

Akuma stared at him, disgusted with her rejection, she transformed into a sexy vampire bat and flew to the closest village to get laid by a bunch of sexy Uchiha. (In this universe dey r everywhere bcuz dey sexy) (I think the hyoga clan is sexia but Mari disgrees)

After walking around the village for a minute (it waz hidden left village) she found a ramon shop and went inside. Inside, she found a young, energetic blonde with piercing blue eyes. As he caught sight of her, he gasped. "You're so beautiful. What is your name? I want to be with you as your boyfriend!" He exclaimed.

"Fuck off slut, you're such a prep I hate you and I'm not even a pedophile so go away kid," she spat out as I watched him cringe.

"ok." he said.


	3. 3: Akuma has a threesome?

Suddenly I walked out and saw a hot stud. He had red eyes with dark blue hair and he had a really big bulge. I noticed immediately. She ran up tp him and grabbed his hand. "Come with me." she says.

He leads her to his abandoned house where they do it for 4 times in a row. It was sexah. He bounces up and down on her, until I finally reached an organism. I pulled his face down so he could see it and watch, because that was my fetish. My thingy vibrated and it felt good. Suddenly I asked what his name was. "Saske," he answers.

"Uchiha?" I questioned him

"ok," he answers

suddenly ITACHI COMES IN "Where's my pussy at?" he asked me looking me dead in my face eyes.

Sausage, me and ITACHI all start to finger each other. They les out for a bit which was hot because she had a fetish for hot gay guys and brothers were cool if they are hot. "You're so fucking hot let me join fuck yes my you know what is really aroused right now," she answered.

We start to do the thing, you know, the naughty ;)))))) and Itachi went first. He came inside her and started to orgism, and moaned loudly in Susakes ear as they made out, he was sitting on my face. It was hot.

Suddenly Sasuke started to cry. He leaned down into the crook of Itachi's neck and wrapped his arms around his elder brother. Itachi returned the embrace with strong arms. "Sausage what's wrong?" Itachi asked, concern eating away at him.

"I've wanted this for so long, big brother. I've wanted you. I've watched from a distance and I couldn't go a day more without having you. Please, marry me," Itachi blinked down at Sasuke, wiping his tears away with a stray thumb.

"Anything to make my nee-chan happy. I love you, baby brother," Itachi smiled at him.

She started to organsim again really badly as sensitive guys were super hot. It was especially hot because they were already super hot and emo, and not preps. Suddenly Suskay put his clothes back on. He was wearing black lace boots, with black and white pants and a black crop top with lace, and a trench coat over that, he also had really thick eyeliner on and black lipstick (emo boys with make up is super fucking hot 333333333333 - Mari)(Lol agrrree 333 omg fkuk i want sum lul) and he also had a tip in his hair that was dark blue and a strip that was red and a snake bite lip piercing as well as a tattoo of an angle on his back and a dragon on his shoulder to show he was strong and also he wore dark shades because he was sensitive to the light because he was an Ucha and Itachi was also wearing black latex shirt that had 2 zips on the front and showed his manly chest as well as his sides, and he had black skinny jeans as well as black converse shoes but he had one black and white shoelace and one red shoelace because he wasn't just an emo but also a reble. It was super hot. I got horny again and wanted to fuck them again but couldn't because I'm not into fucking couples that's gross and wrong lol.


End file.
